Sleep Thorn
by Crow in the Woods
Summary: What if the old tale "Sleeping Beauty" was misconstrued? What if Maleficent was Morgana, Stefan was Arthur, and the child was Mordred? What if Sleeping Beauty was an action, not a person? When people are hurt, they make bad decisions. The wheel keeps spinning until someone decides to sacrifice and give peace to everyone else, until someone falls into the Sleep Thorn.
1. While You Were Dreaming

Arthur's chambers were silent as the sun rose. He held the queen in his arms. The sun's warmth began to fill the room.

"One week", Arthur said to Gwen in a hushed tone. His voice shook. She looked up at him with shining eyes and a smile.

"I do hope Gaius was right about that. The seasons passed so slowly, I should be glad when one week has passed. What troubles you?"

"The Christening. Just thinking of it puts my nerves on edge."

"There's nothing to be nervous about, Arthur. You had Merlin out making arrangements for the party and invitations yesterday.", she reassured him with a smile.

"It's not that. It's just... I think we need to prepare for every eventuality." He turned his face away from her and looked through the window.

"So this is about Gwaine. You've checked the knights in every way possible. You cannot blame yourself for one slip." She took his hand.

"I must hold myself responsible. It is my duty to protect the kingdom. One slip, no matter how small, can lead to catastrophe."

"Just try not to think about it too much. The festivities should take it off your mind."

"You're right." He kissed her head and got out of bed. The sun shone strongly through the window pane.

"Morning sire," Merlin greeted Arthur as he walked through the door.

"Merlin, you're exceptionally late today," Arthur joked with Merlin as he served breakfast.

"I was still making arrangements for the party. The scribe just finished writing the invitations." Arthur looked at Merlin in bewilderment.

"You actually were doing your job?"

Gwen snickered from the back of the room. Her feet touched the sun-warmed floor as she got up to peer out of the window.

Camelot was bustling. People flooded the streets, coming from all walks of life. Farmers, merchants, sell-swords, all waiting for the time when she would have a child and Camelot would have a prince. She smiled down at her growing belly.

Almost 9 months ago, one of Guinevere's serving women let loose whispers that she was pregnant. It spread as rumor does, and Camelot quickly became animated by the news. The King and Queen decided to address the rumor in the most blunt manner. They gathered the people and formally announced it. Elation filled the people. The two beloved monarchs would make a fine and beautiful child. He, or she, was highly anticipated.

The seasons moved slowly, until it finally came to Autumn. The air was cool, the crops grew tall and strong, and Camelot still went through a period of happiness. No wars, no battles, perhaps the occasional arrest. The only surprise was the death of Gwaine. He went missing one night after he had a drunken fight with the knights. The body was never recovered. He was announced dead and his funerary rites were done. For a week or two, there was silence in Camelot. However, it did not kill their excitement for the baby. All was still as they waited for the child to be born. This week was the final push.

With the happy times, Arthur began to be more lenient with magic. There were to be no more hunts, but there was punishment for those who were caught practicing. The punishment was not as strict as it was before. Now it resulted in confiscation of any magical items and being locked up for an amount of time. Death only came from the use of magic against another. Arthur's heart began to soften on magic and the Old Religion. However, he still had fear for it, and fear meant persecution, even to a small degree. It was not safe for a magical person in Camelot.

Merlin walked from the doors after her gave Arthur and Gwen breakfast. He could smell the autumn air in the halls. Normally autumn smelled of rot and decay, but this smelled of fields of hay. Everything in Camelot was changing, starting with the child.

Merlin's mind wandered as he walked into the physician's quarters. He closed the door behind him and announced his presence to Gaius.

"Merlin, aren't you supposed to be making arrangements for the next few days?"

"Already done. I had the scribe write up invitations, the florists are getting flowers and decorations, and the servants preparing rooms for guests." Gaius raised his brows.

"Your gumption has been something to be admire lately," Gaius said as he moved across the room.

"Arthur thought so too." Merlin sat in his chair and let out a sigh. "I wonder what it's going to be like when the baby is born. It's been so happy and peaceful."

"The child will bring more of that. He is the child of Arthur and Gwen, he will have many supporters and many admirers. How are our proud parents-to-be fairing today?"

"Oh! I nearly forgot, Gwen needs a tonic for her stomach and Arthur wants something for his nerves."

"Why don't you just take him to the tavern with you?", he shouted across the room through a smile. "While I'm making this, a messenger left something for you," he said as he rummaged through bottles.

Merlin picked up the crate near the door and set it down on a bench. "Did he say who it was from?"

"No, he just said that it was for you"

Merlin opened the crate to find a mass of something wrapped up in red cloth. He cut the string binding the bundle, and it fell open. His curiosity immediately turned into confusion, fear, and disgust.

Gaius noticed the look on his face and made his way over to the crate. As he walked over, he felt something start to swirl in the air. It was like a thick, hot wind. Gaius peeked into the crate. In it was a dove with thorns protruding from its chest, and honey spread on its wings. The air around the crate gave them a heavy feelings in their chests.

"You don't think this was for me do you?"

"I'm certain that the crate was meant for you, but the spell, I would think not."

"What is this even supposed to do?" Gaius ran his fingers over the wings of the bird. Merlin could tell he knew what it was.

Gaius hustled over to another table and brought back his grimoire. He flipped through the pages madly. The sound of rustling paper stopped. He squinted at the page and look over to the dove. "It's an old spell for love binding. It binds the will of the victim with lust and infatuation." Merlin looked at him in confusion.

"I wonder who it's for, if not me? Should I try to undo it."

"I'm not so sure about tampering with it. These spells are delicate. There's no saying what could happen to you, or the victim. Whoever did it must have plans we aren't seeing."

"Morgana?", Merlin asked quickly.

"For our and Arthur's sake, I hope not. Why don't you find out?"

Merlin put his hands gently around the dove. His eyes began to water. There seemed to be so much cruelty in one act. He reached inside the bird for energy, something to track. He got it, and he began to search for a face, going back to the link of the caster. Pale lips. Dark hair. Green eyes. Commanding voice.

"...It was her," he said as he slowly opened his eyes. The older man lowered his head.

Gaius sat in a moment of contemplation. His head rose slowly, some revelation burning in his eyes. Suddenly, he shot a furrowed look to the red cloth.

"What?", Merlin asked.

"Gwaine."

Merlin turned and looked over to the red cloth. It was torn at the edges and had a bit of blood on it. It was part of Gwaine's uniform.

"We have to tell Arthur!" He shot up, grabbed the cloth and went for the door, only to be stopped by Gaius's voice.

"Merlin, you can't!"

"Why not?! If Gwaine's still alive, we have to go get him! Even if he is with Morgana.

"No! If Morgana did use that spell on Gwaine, he could be so far gone you might never get him back. Besides, Arthur's child is about to be born. And you are at risk of being exposed." Merlin, turned back around.

"How am I at risk?"

"Why else would this crate be sent to you? She must know about your magic." Gaius looked into Merlin's eyes with concern.

"If she knows, why hasn't he come after me yet?"

"I'm not sure Merlin, but we mustn't tell anyone anything yet."

"But Gaius-"

"No! Absolutely not! We will keep this to ourselves, at least until the situation develops. Now, you can take these to Arthur and Gwen." He handed Merlin the bottles. He was about to walk out the door, but Gaius's voice stopped him.

"Merlin! Not a word of this to anyone." He saw Gaius's seriousness in his eyes. There was something he was not saying. This was not the time to ask.

Midday was nearly upon him, which meant it was time for Arthur to address the people. Merlin's head hurt. Even after having a long peaceful time in Camelot, something happens. Would he want to end that peace? If he didn't, someone else might.

The world spun as he walked. The bells rang. The sound shattered his sanity. His head beat like a drum.

It was noon. All the people from the towns and the city made their way to the courtyard. They were so happy. How could he ever ruin that?

He pushed past people. They all seemed like blurs to him, slipping past like ghosts. Merlin walked out into the courtyard. The bells stopped ringing. He stood in the back of the crowd. Their voices swirled all around. They conversed giddily. Looking up, he saw Gwen and Arthur smiling at each other and the crowd. Total bliss. That was all he saw. Nothing but happiness. To his dismay, it was also blissful ignorance. But he planned to keep it that way for as long as he could afford. If Morgana had tricks up her sleeve, he could muster some as well.

Arthur turned his attention to the crowd. When he raised his hand, all the cheer faded. The people gazed up with anticipation and smiles.

"Citizens of Camelot, today we gather in celebration and joyous news. It has been ever present within our hearts and minds. Within one week the Queen and I will have our child and Camelot will have a Prince or Princess." There was laughter and joy in the crowd. They cheered and screamed in excitement. Flowers traveled from the hands of the people into the air. Arthur raised his hand slightly. The people quieted.

"In this week, there will be festivities abound in all of Camelot. We wish to extend with open arms a warm welcome to King Lot, Queen Mithian, and princess Carys, who will stay with us until the festivities have concluded."

There was great applause as the crowd split down the middle. Lot and Mithian rode in with a long line of guards and servants following behind them. Mithian's lady in waiting rode with Carys sitting on her lap. The child was a radiant young girl of two years, with light brown hair and deep brown eyes. She giggled and waved at the people. The adoring eyes of the people looked to the squirming toddler.

Arthur and Guinevere grabbed for one another's hands discreetly and both smiled. Gwen waved at the little girl and Carys grabbed up towards her in response. Gwen chuckled. The King, Queen, Princess, and their guard halted in the front of the crowd.

"Thank you, Arthur Pendragon, for your hospitality. I hope our company is well received," Lot sounded to Arthur.

"Of course, Camelot's doors are always open to our allies and friends." He looked to the rest of the crowd. "With that being said, I bear another joyous tiding."

"As is tradition, after our child is born, he or she will be christened. On that day, anyone, both farmer and noble, may come and give a gift if they so wish it. All will be accepted in and all will be able to bless our child. Let the festivities begin!", Arthur concluded with a grin. There was boom of joyous sound. Everyone was smiling and some were crying. They cheered and threw flowers up.

The world moved on around Merlin. He felt stuck in space. The people moved in slow motion. Colors blurred into streaks. He felt like he was going to be sick. This happy occasion was based on falsities. It was not a happy time. Darkness moved in the background, but no one knew. To say something would destroy the peace. To not say anything would be like leading lambs to slaughter. What was he to do? His mind was going to explode. He tried to keep a calm appearance as he walked forward through the courtyard and into the doors.

Arthur's guests entered the castle. The crowd began to fade into the rest of the city, but there was something that lingered.

As Gwen went to turn around back into the citadel, something caught her eye. A figure cloaked in black walked away slowly. Gwen saw a sinister smile as the person turned away. She went to touch Arthur's arm, but the figure was gone. The wind picked up. It swirled around her and toyed with her hair. A chill was sent through her. She heard whispers. "Arthur, do you hear that?", she whispered to him.

"Hear what?", he asked with concern.

"Uh... nothing. I suppose it's just my nerves."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes, I suppose I'm just a little excited."

"Just like you told me this morning, there's nothing to worry about."

"You're right. All the same, I'll feel better if I pay a visit to Gaius." She went through the door into the castle. Arthur quickly followed behind and touched her arm.

"Do you need me to go with you?"

"No, no I can go manage. Do give my apologies to Lot and Mithian for being absent."

"Alright. Feel better.", he said to her. He left her with a kiss.

She waited for him to walk off and greet Lot and Mithian. She slumped against a wall when he left. Her heart race began to speed up as she panicked. She took a few deep breaths and leveled herself. She was feeling nauseous. Her stomach was turning. Something was wrong.

She hustled down to Gaius's quarters. She was cloaked and hooded. On the outside she was silent, but her mind was filled to the brim. She quickened her walk into a near jog. She had to get there. She had to find out what was going on.

Gaius's door closed loudly as Gwen closed it. She leaned back and rested on it for a minute.

"Ah, my Queen, what do I owe this visit?" Gaius turned around. "My lady, what's wrong?"

"I need something for my head. And my stomach. May I sit?", she said panting.

"Of course, come sit. Are you still feeling ill from this morning?" He put his hand to her forehead. It was cold. She was shivering.

"No, that was just morning sickness. This just came over me."

"The festivities are filled with a lot of excitement. It's probably your nerves." He got up and looked through his shelves. His fingers wrapped around a little vial as he brought it over to her.

"Yes, I think this would do the trick." She downed the liquid. Gaius's brow furrowed.

"Tell me exactly what you're feeling."

"I feel like I'm going to be sick. My head is pounding. My stomach feels like there's ice inside."

"May I?" He gestured to her stomach.

"Please."

"His hand ran over the dress on top of her stomach. He carefully felt out the surface of her belly. He felt the child's movement slow, but it was still moving.

"I don't find anything unusual. It looks to be just your nerves." A look of relief manifested on her face.

"What do you suggest?"

"My prescription is rest." She looked down at the floor for a few moments.

"Thank you Gaius." She game him a smile and got up from the bench.

She walked towards the door slowly, but stopped adjacent to the crate. Gaius's heart dropped, but he kept a cool face.

"There was something else."

"Oh?"

"A figure in black... I saw it and when I looked back, it was gone. Then there was a wind and whispers." Gaius walked up to her and took her hand. He slyly pushed the crate underneath the bench with his foot.

"I'm sure it was just your nerves getting the best of your ears. You and Arthur have had a lot on you're mind. There's the festivities, the baby, the christening. But leave those thoughts to Arthur for today. Now, go rest!" He shooed her out of the room.

She nodded her head and departed from the room.

Gaius sat down and let out a sigh of relief. Albeit, it was only temporary relief. He lied to Gwen. He lied to the Queen. He knew it was Morgana...

Things started to come to fruition. Why only show herself to Gwen? Why threaten Merlin's exposure? Why is she not acting? Then it all clicked together.

She's set up a form of insurance. It seemed to him that she was a few steps ahead of all of them, and she knew things that the others were left in the dark about.

He had to keep his promise to Merlin. Somebody had to be told, yet no one could know. Arthur could not know because of Merlin. Merlin could not know this because he would tell someone.

All along while everyone was caught up in the happy moments, there was an evil moving around behind the shadows. There was one person who he could contact, but it would be dangerous for them both.

He wrote up the letter as such:

_Dearest Alice,_

_I'm sure you've heard about Arthur and Guinevere's child. It is to be born within a week. I do hope that you will come for the festivities. It would be joy to me to see you again._

_This is not the only reason I'm sending for you..._

_I fear there has been something developing in the shadows. There have been warnings from Morgana, but I've been attempting to hide them. We have to figure out how to disassemble her plans discreetly. I am in need of your assistance with doing so._

_With well wishes and love,_

_~G_

He sent out the letter along with a prayer.

Night began to fall. Merlin at his supper quickly and fell asleep. All of Camelot slept well that night. The hard work and excitement put them to sleep and fueled their dreams.

The moon and stars shone brightly through the window panes. Glimmering in the darkness, the spots of light dotted the sky.

The midnight winds swept through the trees, making the peach colored leaves rustle and fall. The halls of the castle were filled with the breeze and its captive fallen leaves.

Arthur slept soundly and dreamed of the week to come. So much anticipation and gladness filled his mind that it could not be escaped in sleep. But the one next to him was not so lucky.

Gwen's stomach cramped up, she thrashed and sweat in the night. Her dreams were anything but peaceful. She saw her. She saw Morgana. She heard her.

She was in an autumn forest. Morgana appeared here and there. She flit about the shadows like a ghost in the night. There was nowhere to be that she could not be. There was nowhere she could not see. There was no where she could not hear. Morgana laughed a soft, sinister laugh.

Suddenly, Gwen was on a stone table. She saw old, broken towers around her. She couldn't move or speak, only see. Morgana approached dressed in ritual gown. Symbols of the Old Ways adorned the garment. As she came to the table, she pulled an ornate knife from the folds of the dress. The sound of the blade being unsheathed was heart piercing. It echoed in the empty night.

Morgana lifted the knife and plunged it into Gwen's stomach.

Gwen shot up panting, trying to catch her breath. Arthur merely groaned and turned onto his side. Her stomach felt like it was freezing inside. She took the rest of the tonic Gaius gave her and prayed to God that it was just a nightmare. She prayed that it was not Morgana working against her, now of all times. She prayed that her child and her husband would be safe.

So she laid her head down once more on the damp pillow. She listened to the cool breeze of the night and tried to force herself back to sleep. Hesitantly, she allowed sleep to overcome her. She did not dream, only slept. All of Camelot slept.


	2. Sins of the Father

_Author's Note: As this story goes along, it'll focus more on Morgana. Her reasons for what she's done and plans to do will be peeked at in the next chapter. In this one, you'll get a glimpse of Merlin's side of things. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"I can vividly remember the day I found out I was with child," Mithian said across the food laden table.

"What went through your mind?" Gwen asked.

"Countless things. First, how my father decided to marry me to Lot months before," she smiled at Lot, "How I hated the idea at first. Then, we fell in love, and so came Carys. Then about how we prayed for a child. Oh God, did we pray. And it happened. What went through yours, Gwen?"

"I couldn't think straight. It was mostly emotion. I hadn't known such joy my whole life. And... well, Gaius thought that I could not bear children. Not after an injury I acquired when we took back Camelot. I cried for weeks. Then, I found out that I was with child. Gaius was shocked. He looked again and said that I could again bear children, that I had healed."

"Miraculously? Just like that? You're physician must be excellent." Mithian seemed to be insinuating something.

"He is excellent, but I must admit I wondered if he employed some other means. I didn't ask any questions."

"I love stories like that. I love stories altogether, anymore. In truth, I cannot talk like this much. My handmaiden, Cadi, is my closest friend in Essetir. The castle is a little empty, though the city is full. It's nice to have a conversation that isn't about politics. I should like it if you and Arthur were to come and visit us."

"Thank you, I may just take you up on that invitation in a few weeks. I've been needing a change of scenery."

The queens laughed together while Arthur and Lot discussed a different matter entirely.

"It took quite a bit of fixing after Cenred. Now, after a few year have passed, It looks almost good as new."

"I've also heard of a few changes of law in Esstir." Arthur looked to Lot in a questioning manner.

"I did not bring it up because I know it is a touchy subject in Camelot, but if you wish, we can discuss it. Mithian and I have decided that the Old Religion and magic may be practiced in our kingdom. There have been many followers, old and young, coming to Essetir to rebuild and reclaim sacred lands. They have done us no harm. In fact, they have assisted us with any matter we ask."

"But surely, you must be weary?"

"Of?"

"Of a rogue sorceror or sorceress. That they might come after you."

"I suppose both yes and no would be the answer. Yes, because it is a possibility. No, because they have no reason. All the same, we have a skilled practitioner in our court to advise us and help us in any magical issue."

"Did you bring said practitioner with you?"

"And risk your withdrawal of hospitality? No, he is waiting outside Camelot's borders in case of an emergency."

"Luckily, Camelot hasn't had to deal with any lately. To be entirely honest, it's putting me on edge, like I'm waiting for something to jump out."

"My druid advisers say to trust your intuition. Perhaps it is that, and perhaps it is just your nerves. After all, life for you has not been a simple or peaceful one, Arthur Pendragon. Your sister has made sure of that. Speaking of, have you heard of her?"

"No. I haven't heard anything about her in a year. The last time I heard she was captured in Amata. Now, rumors are circulating that Amata search parties have been on patrol. That's what's making me nervous."

"Well, calm yourself, my friend. You are backed my Essetir. If we hear anything, you will be the first to know." Lot patted Arthur on the arm with a glint of kindness in his ice blue eyes.

Merlin listened to their conversation. His insides were squirming. How could he not tell them? He had to. But he can't. Lot, whom had not always liked Arthur , was being a better friend.

They royals finished their meal and sat back in their chairs, content.

"That was fantastic. Your kitchen has my approval." Mithian laughed.

"Yes, but after all of that, I do think it's time for me to retire before I fall asleep at the table," Gwen joked. The guests gave them her a nod of approval and she went.

"So, what were you two discussing earlier?" Mithian looked to her husband and Arthur.

"We were talking about our allowing magic to be practiced in Essetir," Lot said.

"You mentioned earlier that places were being rebuilt. What places?" Arthur looked to both his guests.

"Temples, holy grounds, sacred groves, and the like," Mithian chimed in.

"And their is no disruption or chaos?"

"No. In fact, it has increased the peace. The Christians have their holy grounds, the followers of the Old Religion have theirs."

"All the same, I am happy for Essetir, but I don't think Camlelot is ready for that transition yet."

"Yet?," Lot and Mithian said in unison.

"Yes, yet. I hope there is one day when everyone may live in peace. When that day will come, I do no know." Lot and Mithian looked at each other in shock. Arthur interrupted the silence.

"I think Guinevere had the right idea, why don't we all retire?" They bid each other goodnight and left the hall.

One week had passed quickly. The people outside the castle had been busy making gifts for when the child would come. The people in the castle kitchens were preparing food for the feast the royals and nobleman would have after the Christening. The florists were decorating the castle. They hung beautiful flowers and ribbons. The halls of Camelot during the festivities would be remembered for years to come.

Just that morning, Guinevere was in the council room making arrangements when her water broke and labor pains set in. Right on schedule, the baby was coming.

The screams echoed throughout the citadel. Arthur was pushed out the door and Merlin waited with him. Gaius was inside the chambers with the midwives in case any complication happened. The whole of Camelot, inside the castle and out, sat quietly and waited for the arrival of the child.

Arthur sat with his elbows on his knees and staring at the ground. Merlin put his hand on Arthur's back.

"Everything will be fine."

"Merlin, it didn't do anything for me when you said it for the past week, and it doesn't do anything for me now."

"Gwen will be fine. Your baby will be healthy. You just have to accept that this is literally a battle you cannot fight," Merlin joked.

"And that kills me. What if I'm not a good enough father? At least they couldn't turn out any worse than you."

"I happen to think I turned out quite well, thank you."

"And I'll educate him better."

"Prat..." Merlin smiled and turned away from him.

"I don't want to be like my father."

Merlin sat in silence for a moment, trying to come up with something to reply to that. "You're father did what he could to protect you."

"At the expense of his wife. At the expense of his people. At the expense of his daughter."

"He loved both of you. He was just fearful of what she could become."

"I want to accept all of the people in my kingdom. I love them. I am their protector. I do not believe magic is evil. It's just too dangerous to risk."

"So is a sword. A child could be careless and hurt others. Or, he can be taught how to use it and protect."

"It's not the same, Merlin. It's not like some people are born with swords for arms."

"True. Maybe that furthers the point for magical people. They can't just drop it. They have to embrace it, even if that means using it to defend themselves."

"Merlin, are you trying to tell me something..." Arthur turned his head towards Merlin. Merlin scrambled for an answer.

"Uh... no! Of course not! I used to have a girlfriend who was a druid."

"What happened to her?"

"She was killed... by someone who didn't understand at the time." Merlin dipped his head.

"I'm...sorry."

"What?" Merlin turned his head to Arthur.

"I was trying to solace you, but you've gone and killed the moment."

"Thank you," Merlin said quietly.

"Don't mention it, I'm only doing what you did for me." Arthur looked over at Merlin with a half smile.

The hours went by into dusk. The people begun to turn in, but some still waited up in anticipation. The screams carried on, but Merlin and Arthur still managed to fall asleep on the bench in the corridor outside the King's chambers. Finally, there were no more screams coming from Gwen, but they were replaced with the screams of an infant. Gaius poked his head outside the door. Both Merlin and Arthur were sound asleep. He walked out and woke Arthur. His eyes were filled with nervousness and he walked slowly through the door.

"Merlin, wake up. Merlin. MERLIN!" Gaius yelled and shook Merlin.

"Did I miss it? Did Gwen have the baby?"

"Yes, their son was born. Now, go home and get some sleep."

"But I want to-"

"NO, go home. You can see him tomorrow at the christening." Gaius walked up to Merlin closely and whispered in his ear, "I can't discuss this here, we'll speak when I get home." There was seriousness in his voice.

"Alright, I'll see you at home." He walked down the corridor out of Gaius's sight. The old physician had a look of sorrow and worry on his face. He had sent his letter to Alice and he could only hope that she would arrive soon enough.

There were yells of confusion and frustration coming from Arthur's quarters. The women quickly scurried out of the door and down the hall without looking back. Gaius went back through the door.

Gwen was sleeping on the freshly changed sheets and Arthur was sitting in a chair. The baby was silent in the crib.

"Gaius, what is the meaning of this?"

"I could not tell you, sire."

"Is it magic? Is it some sort of poison or witchcraft?"

"Sire, I do not kno-"

"That's not the answer I want, Giaus! How does the boy look the way he does?!" he yelled at Giaus.

"You must know that if I knew anything, I would tell you."

"Is there some way that you can find out?"

"I don't know of any medicines."

"Then what about magic?" Arthur had his eyes closed. He was completely serious.

"I do not know if that is-"

"Just...tell me." Gaius looked at Arthur for a moment then spoke.

"There is a spell that might work. I'll need a bowl of water."

Arthur grabbed a bowl from the other side of the room and poured what was left from the water pitcher into it.

"Are you sure you want me to do this, sire?"

"Yes."

Gaius took the baby and dipped him quickly in the water, then dried him off and covered him with blankets. He closed his eyes and enchanted the water. "Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, aliese hine." The water began to ripple and shimmer. It swirled under the enchantment and flashed images.

"This is the work of magic. It looks to be that the child's body reacted poorly to an enchantment."

Arthur's face turned grim. He sat in silence as the baby and his wife slept.

"There must be some way you can help him." Arthur's voice began to shake.

"I know a tincture that might work. I'll send it up after it's made," Gaius said in a quiet voice.

"Might isn't enough, Gaius!"

"Herbs and mixtures only do what they can. They aren't always effective on strong magic."

"Can't you find something that is?"

"I can try, sire."

"You may leave now," Arthur said in a cold voice.

"Yes, your majesty. Goodnight."

Gaius left the room and walked down the halls. Arthur's muffled sobs were echoing down the corridor. There was no breeze. There was no sound at all. There was silence.

Gaius walked through the dark corridors. He felt watched, but there was no one watching. Gwen's handmaidens were lightly crying together on a bench.

Everything was going in slow motion. Everything was at risk, but there was nothing he could do.

When he walked through the door, Merlin practically jumped down his throat.

"What's wrong? Is the boy hurt or deformed?"

"Neither."

"Then what happened?"

"The child is sick." Gaius was laced with sorrow.

"What do you mean?"

"The boy is deathly pale. He has one blue eye and one black. I suspect he cannot see well with the black eye."

"How is that even possible, Gaius? He should be healthy as a horse, you saw to Gwen's health."

"Yes, but even my tinctures and tonics can't stand up to dark magic." Merlin's expression turned to stone and he gulped in air.

"Arthur had me cast a scrying spell and I saw it."

"Arthur had you do magic?" Merlin had a look of shock on his face.

"I was just as dumbfounded as you are. Arthur is severely distressed at the thought that someone used magic on the child under his nose." Gaius's eyes suddenly moved to the door when he heard a knock.

"Come in!"

A woman in a tattered blue cloak walked through the door. She pulled down her hood to reveal an aged face and a long graying blonde plait. She smiled at Gaius.

"Alice!" Merlin greeted her with a wide smile while Gaius got up and hugged her.

"I was afraid that you would not come," Gaius confessed.

"Of course I would. I couldn't miss a chance to see you again. I'm sorry that my timing was not better."

"As long as you're here now, that's all that matters. Merlin, get Alice something warm." Gaius smiled at her.

Merlin went over to the pot over a fire and scooped out some stew into a bowl.

"Well, while you two catch up, I'm going to bed..." Alice took Merlin's seat and he gave her a bit of the left over stew. Gaius gave him a concerned look as he walked into his room.

"This has been weighing heavy on his mind lately."

"How severe is this problem?"

"It goes deeper than any of us know as of now. Did you hear what I said about the child?"

"Yes. I don't know how much it will help, but I can send some of my healing trinkets up discreetly. What do you think happened?"

"Dark enchantments. I've seen these types of spells before, but never in conjunction. It was originally a spell to induce miscarriage, however, another spell was tacked on that would curse the child if it survived."

"Who would have access to that complex of a spell?"

"I would think Morgana, but what with the rebuilding of sacred grounds, it could be someone else who unearthed an old spell."

"I took part in rebuilding many of them, and no spells like that were found."

"Have you seen Morgana at any of the old temples?"

"After she escaped Amata-"

"So the rumor of her capture was true?" Gaius's face was overcome with surprise.

"I'm not sure how, but the Sarrum managed to imprison her. One winter ago, he sent hunters out for her again."

"Did you hear of any unrest she might have caused?"

"No, rather the contrary. I saw her twice at ancient holy grounds. Once in Orkney, then again in Ireland."

"Ireland and Orkney? What do those two have to do with each other"

"In Ireland, she has been supervising the rebuilding of the temple of Badb. In Orkney, she was gathering old relics and lands from Viking invaders."

"Have you heard of her since?"

"No, but I did hear of a large group of people coming to the Isle for reconstruction. Maybe she was with them."

"Not in the Isle of the Blessed? I didn't hear about any activity there."

"Exactly there. I wonder how word of these things never got to Camelot..."

"We've been so busy focusing on the arrival of the child, anything could have slipped past us. We lost one of our knights, Gwaine. There was no trace of him anywhere. He was pronounced dead, but the body was never found. That was one of the things we suspect about Morgana."

"Do you think she might have captured him?"

"It's possible, but I wonder if he came to her."

"What do you mean?"

"We both know she's capable of nearly anything, including transforming an enemy into an ally."

"What do you think she used on him?"

"This." He lifted up the dove from underneath the table.

"Heart binding..." she whispered, running her fingers over the thorns. "I've healed a few people from love binding spells, but this looks strong..."

"Did you find anything like this in the excavations?"

"Yes, but it wasn't exactly an outlined spell. There was an old tale of a feud between two witches over a man. One witch was a priestess of Cliodhna, the other a priestess of Maeve. The priestess of Cliodhna cast a spell that made beautiful birds sing him into love with her. The priestess of Maeve, in a jealous rage, took a bird sacred to Cliodhna and stabbed in in the heart with a thorn as a spell that would pierce the heart of the man."

"A tale about lust defeating love. Do you think that Morgana might have known it?"

"It's possible. What I wonder is how did you get this?" She looked up in his eyes with curiosity.

"It was sent to Merlin." She looked up at Gaius.

"She knows," she uttered with grim realization.

"We think so. It's why I sent for you. We're going to need your help in taking out her plan." Alice took his hand in assurance.

"What is it that you think she's planned?"

"I think she has a few gifts she wants to present at the christening."

Merlin heard it all from his room. He lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling. His exterior seemed calm, but there was a storm in his head.

How did she even find out? He didn't remember Gwaine ever knowing. Perhaps she had a spy. Perhaps she was spying herself. He tried so hard, and all of it seemed to be for not.

If Morgana knew, how would she use that information? If it has been her plan to go after the child, what terror had she been working behind the shadows? If she hadn't appeared for the year after she escaped, she must have been cooking up something. He panicked.

The night taunted him. It moved slowly. He could not rest. He just lay awake, thinking of ways to protect Arthur and his son from her. He could not protect them if he couldn't use magic. Morgana had planned this well.

He was left with one burning question. What had happened to her? He never turned out like her. He protected the innocent and did the just thing. She secluded herself. She fell into the dark magics and made ruin where she went. What did Arthur do that made her hate him?

_Why did she have to go after his child..._ Then it made sense. All of it. _The sins of the father are visited on the son._


	3. The Christening

_I was wrestling with different ideas, but I've figured out where I want to go with this. I know we haven't seen Merlin a lot yet, but he will get deeper involved in this as it goes on. Like I said, I want this to focus more on Morgana, but I want to get what's on the outside before I go inside her plans. Reviews are always welcome. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Arthur's body was weak. He felt beaten and fatigued. Midnight never fell so heavy on his heart before.

He got up from his bead and looked out of his window. The moon was bright across the sky. The stars all glimmered.

It all felt like too much to him. There was too much to think about, too much to hope for, too much to fear.

He looked over at Gwen. She slept soundly for the first time in a few nights. How had she been so strong through all of this? She was actually carrying the child in her belly, yet she was stronger than the man who was waiting for it to finally be born. He felt weak. He didn't want to fail his wife or his son, like his father did before him.

Perhaps that was the strangest of all his feelings. He loved his father, but he, in a sense, did fail him. His father's love for him and fear for the unknown eclipsed his better judgement. His actions were the cause for much of the hurt in the kingdom, including his own daughter's, whom he and Arthur both loved dearly. That was another mess entirely.

He didn't want o be him. He wanted to be the best king be could become. He wanted to be the best father he could become.

He needed to get some air and take his mind off of things, if only for a minute.

He walked out of the door and nodded to the guards. The hall was cool. The breeze was light and balmy. He leaned against the stone rail of the balcony and took the air in through his nose. It was his first moment of relaxation in weeks. Hopefully, it wouldn't be the last.

His eyes opened when he heard something. The silence was broken. It almost sounded like fluttering. Arthur shifted his position and turned his head in all directions looking for the source of the sound.

A crow dropped out of the sky and landed on the rail a meter away from him. He looked at it with confusion. It looked back at him in a blank, yet somehow deliberate glare.

He went to walk over to it, but as soon as he motioned to, it flew off further into the hall. He decided to follow.

Arthur walked with a quick pace after the bird. His heart was filled with confusion and a strange giddiness. His walk turned into a jog, then a run as the bird led him through his castle. The world disappeared around him until it was just him and the bird in a huge, empty edifice.

Then it stopped. He smiled at it when it landed, just in front of a corner. It looked back at him. His smile faded. Something wasn't right.

The bird flew up again and turned the corner into the next hall. Arthur looked at his surroundings. It was the hall that let into the throne room.

He turned the corner slowly, walking to the large doors. His pace halted just in front of them. As he went to put his hand on the door to push it opened, he stopped. These was a fear in him. He put it aside and entered.

He looked up at the empty throne. This was his legacy. This was what so many fought over. It might as well have been carved of reddened bones. His legacy, made by his father, was crafted by the life and death of many. He wanted to leave something different for his child. The gravity of being king was enough, not including having to bear the legacy of your forefathers, no matter how bloody.

As he moved closer to the throne, he noticed the crow was sitting just on top of it. It launched itself into the open air and flew towards him. It wasn't slowing down. It was soaring right towards his head.

He ducked sharply and it missed him by inches. With a loud caw, it exited through the open door behind him. Arthur stared behind him for a second in utter befuddlement.

When he turned back around, Morgana was sitting on his throne. She lounged in the chair with a grin on her face.

His heart began pumping wildly. The throne began being overtaken by thorny branches. She began to laugh. His eyesight shook. There was a child screaming. Then he heard Gwen. "_Arthur! Arthur!"_

"Arthur!" He lunged upwards. He was sitting in his bed Gwen looked terrified. He couldn't say a word. He was still trying to catch his breath. He was soaked to the bone with sweat.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Her concern was evident.

"Nothing, it was just a dream."

"Are you sure? Do you need to see Gaius?"

"No, no. I just... it was just a nightmare. Besides, he and Merlin are probably exhausted. They need to sleep."

"Yes, but so do you."

"Gwen, really, I'm fine." She looked hesitant.

"Aright. Just promise me, don't stress too much. Everything will be fine." She gave him a small smile and laid back down.

He sat there, thinking, worrying, all in silence. He tried to keep his promise. If he couldn't, he would act like he could.

The morning finally came around after the long, sleepless night. The people rejoiced at the news of the child. There was cheering and excitement, but the Christening would not be for hours. They tried to wait patiently in their homes or pace the streets. People from all over the five kingdoms were lining up at the gates and coming into the city.

In Gaius's chambers, there was silent plotting.

Alice and Gaius were sat at the table eating breakfast. Merlin was pacing back and forth.

"Merlin, please!," Gaius yelled to Merlin.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous."

"Just calm down."

"Gaius, we have to act! Morgana may be within Camelot today! We need to stop her! We need to figure this out!"

"Merlin, calm down and sit down! Alice and I were coming up with some plans last night. I will tell you about them as soon as you eat your breakfast. You won't be able to help if you are weak."

Merlin came over to the table and started to eat a bowl of porridge. His heart raced. He ate as fast as he could.

"Slow down, you'll make yourself sick" Alice told Merlin.

He looked up at her with a full mouth. "Sorry."

After Gaius finished his breakfast, he turned to Merlin. "Are you ready to go over what we've planned?"

Merlin put down his nearly finished porridge and looked up at both of them. Gaius put on the table books, both old and new. Alice put a large variety of herbs and flowers out. They both sat down and Merlin stared at them intently. His eyes were filled with nervousness.

"Merlin, you and Alice will discreetly lay out some spells around the city entrance."

"What type of spells?"

"Protection spells. During the excavation of a temple of Nuada, I found a book of war magic." She put her hand on the decrepit book next to her. It's pages were torn and frail, but he could feel it emanating power. "Half of this book is protection magic; some being spells used for protection against magic." She opened to a page and Merlin leaned in closer to look. It was filled with symbols, ingredients, and unfamiliar words.

"So what does this spell do?" He ran his hands over the words and traced the symbols with his fingers.

"This one creates a sort of magical seal. It doesn't necessarily keep magic out like a shield, but it makes a jam. It seizes up the energy and tries to negate it."

"Will it be strong enough to stop Morgana's magic?"

"It should be. If nothing else, it will jam it long enough for one of us to neutralize her spell. We'll cast other spells around the city, but we need to focus on the citadel."

"Right. Gaius, what will you be doing?"

"I'm going to be watching the baby. I'll be trying to lessen any blows that may come to him or his parents."

"No offense Gaius, but have you been practicing lately? Will you be strong enough to stop Morgana of she comes?"

"Like I said, I can lessen it, but it's unlikely Morgana would show up early. You'll be there if she does come. Besides, if the spells work as promised, we won't have to worry about her in full power."

"We'll meet back here. Ready?," Alice asked Merlin.

Merlin and Alice set out the door. Gaius took a deep breath and walked over to Alice's book. He read through it anxiously as if to convince himself it would work no matter what. He could find no flaws in the spell. He turned through the pages. He stopped at a page adorned with silver ink. It was a recipe for spell neutralizing powder.

"The evil power that passes over this mixture will face itself and disperse." Gaius read this and raised a brow. He looked to the herbs required. Equal mixture of five things: salt, cinquefoil, ash, angelica, and anise. He looked over to his cabinets and thought for a moment.

"What else is there to risk?"

Merlin and Alice made their way down to the gate as quickly as possible. The streets were decorated with flowers and bright colors. They were trying to walk fast, but not so fast as to look conspicuous. This had to go exactly as planned, or all would go awry.

"Gaius tells me you were quite talented back in the day?"

"I was sought out by many. I haven't lost any of my old power, but I try to keep low. Bad things happen to the ones who are publicly practicing."

"Do you think that together we might be able to stop her?"

"If we put enough effort in, it should slow her down."

"That wasn't the answer I was hoping for."

"She is powerful Merlin. I imagine at your power right about now. The only difference is, she has access to all manner of spells, and you don't. I hope that soon that can change."

"What do you mean?"

"You need to learn more about who you are and the history of our people."

"You want me to go with you to the holy grounds, don't you?"

"I talked to Gaius about it. He doesn't think it's a good idea. He says you have a destiny here, that leaving would be selfish."

"I appreciate it, Alice, but he's right. I have to stay for Arthur, for Gwen, and now for the prince."

"Then I will make sure to stop by as often as I can with as many books as I can smuggle." She and he laughed together.

They arrived at near the gates. Both carried burlap bags filled with sprigs of cinquefoil. Decorating the ground with thrown flowers would not look suspicious by any means. Under their breath, they muttered "Jam, bata, a shocrú. Flower an Sun, stop an draíocht a thagann os cionn tú." The breeze stopped. There was no movement in the air. The clouds cleared away from the sun. The spell was working.

Merlin and Alice walked back into Gaius's. They stopped and watched him working for a second. He finished his work and poured it into a small vial.

"What is that?" Merlin looked at the tiny container.

"My part of our effort. Are you ready?" He looked at his two companions.

"Yes. Do you have the gifts?" Gaius lifted up the ornate wooden box.

"Lets go."

"I'll see you in a while," Alice said. She hugged and kissed Gaius before he and Merlin went out.

When they entered the room they were in awe. The Throne room was decorated with thousands of white, blue, red, and yellow flowers. Everything was polished and pristine. The sunlight shone through the windows and on to Arthur, Guinevere, and their son. The sight of it brought tears to the pair's faces.

Merlin and Gaius walked towards the child with their gift.

"How nice of you to show up, Merlin! Where the hell were you?" Arthur had a nervous panic in his voice.

"I was out... getting everything ready."

"Really? Is that why I heard you were flitting about throwing flowers around by the tavern?"

"I wasn't flitting! And I'm here now!" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"What did you bring? Come on, open it up."

Merlin opened the chest to show a silver goblet with etchings and rubies set into it.

"Merlin, Gaius, it's beautiful! Thank you," Gwen said with a smile to the pair.

"May we?" Gaius motioned towards the baby.

"Of course!"

Gwen got up and walked them to the crib. Little sounds came were floating out of the top.

The baby was wide awake and cooing. Merlin smiled at him and waved 'hi' with his pointer finger. The child giggled.

"Hello, little one," Gaius said with a teary gaze.

The child had since gained back color. The sun highlighted his fair olive skin. His eyes, both blue and black, shimmered in the rays. Gaius's tincture had done it's job. The sickness was easy enough to cure. Merlin was still skeptical as to how well it worked. Enchantments don't usually heal that easily.

Gaius discreetly pulled the vial from his sleeve and uncorked it. The dusty substance drifted from the bottle onto the floor. He walked away and stood with the knights.

Merlin walked from the crib, and stood a few meters from Arthur at the bottom of the stairs. Arthur looked down to Merlin and Merlin gave him a nod of assurance. Arthur mustered a smile and looked at the great oaken doors, waiting, thinking of the time they would open. When they would open, they would be open to everyone and every danger.

He was tapping nervously on the arm of his throne. Gwen looked over at him with concern.

"Arthur, you must settle. It could have been worse, but it wasn't. Gaius's tonic healed him."

"I'm not worrying about the past Guinevere, I'm worried about now. You said for me not be concerned about one slip, but this is two. You and I both know trouble comes in threes."

"You doubled the guard, all your knights are here, and some knights from Essetir stand guard as well. Lot's sorcerer is just outside the border should the need arise. Nothing is going to happen. Just try to focus on your son and his special day," she assured him. He took her hand and looked into her eyes. He saw total surety. For his sake, and for Gwen's, he had to believe that everything would be alright.

Gaius was standing at the side of the hall with the knights. He had planned for Alice to be there discreetly until the time for her to enter. With her hidden, she could halt a threat with magic, at least long enough for it to be taken care of by the guard.

That morning earlier, after the priest had baptized the child and blessed him under God, Arthur and Guinevere bestowed on him a name. They decided on Mordred. It meant brave, for the child was a symbol of braving all fears. Yet, for all the fears overcome before, it seemed that this day was filled with them.

Arthur's heart about stopped when the doors opened. He saw the lines of people enter. Even after filling the Hall, the line stretched outside through the courtyard. He heard it extended far outside the city gate.

Royalty, nobleman, towns folk, farmers, and the rest of the people all came to Camelot early in the morning. The Kings and Queens from across the Five Kingdoms and different countries rode in and were able to present their gifts first.

As the gifts were being given, Arthur and Guinevere smiled at each other and at their new son. He cooed and squirmed in his cradle. All who gave a gift were repayed with a smile from the baby.

The nobleman had gifts of clothing and rolls of rare fabric. The towns people and farmers had wooden toys, vegetables, and livestock. Just as Arthur had said, any gift was suitable and appreciated. With as many chickens they would receive, the kitchens would be well stocked for months.

Annis came over with two of her men and she presented to the child a small intricately carved oaken chair riddled with gems. She was thanked by both, and they received a large smile and a bow of the head from her.

The kings and queens after Annis were not just from the five kingdoms. They came from all over to see the child and made sure to be on good terms with the family and bless the child with their gifts.

It came to the time for King Lot, Mithian, and Carys to give their gifts. Lot and Mithian went up together. She gave him an outfit made of rare silks and materials and Lot gave him a gleaming sword with a sapphire pommel. As the child reached out for him, a smile played across Lot's face. Mithian laughed at the the king's soft expression.

Carys was being lead across the floor by Mithian's lady in waiting, Cadi. She had an intricately woven blanket with the Pendragon Wyvern sewn into it. She set it down on the pile of gifts near the boy. Cadi scooped up Carys and headed back to Mithian's side while the people laughed.

The knights each came over to the child and presented their gifts. Once after the other knelt on his knee and greeted the child, much to the amusement of Arthur.

The noblemen were presenting when Alice entered the hall. She changed from her tattered garments into a formal gown wrapped in a fur stole. Going through the line, she approached Arthur confidently. Gaius watched Arthur's face for any indication that he somehow knew her. No sign of recognition was on his face.

She bowed to the King and Queen and walked over to the crib. She bowed before the child and presented her gift. It was a Sorceror's chime. Gaius smirked at her genius. She would put healing magic near the child in the guise of a mobile.

Arthur eyed the chime. "What is your gift, citizen?"

"The gift of music, my lord. It is a type of chime that my family has been making for generations." It's crystals dangled and sung their song. Arthur gazed at the chime in curiosity. He turned his head to Guinevere. She gave him a calming smile. His brow lifted from the furrowed look he had and he brought his gaze to Alice.

"Thank you for your patronage." He eased his grip on his chair and sat back again. Alice bowed again and walked back down the room. As she walked to the door, she met eyes with Gaius. She shot her eyes upward and walked out the room. She would be watching from upstairs.

Arthur began to relax as the gift giving continued. He looked over to Gwen. She looked at ease, but she still seemed defensive in a sense. Not that he could blame her, something didn't feel right.

He looked up to Merlin. Merlin was watching the door like a hound. He didn't even notice Arthur looking at him. '_What is he watching for?,'_ Arthur asked himself inside his head.

A nobleman stepped forward to present his gifts. Before he could even set his present forth, a ruckus bean to occur. The great doors blew open and the hall was filled with an immitigable wind. Flowers and petals were thrown about by the gale and gifts of garments were floating about like multicolored smoke. The wind moaned and the people screamed. Then, it ebbed and all went silent.

Arthur's heart was pounding out of his chest. He and Gwen joined hands. Merlin's breathing began to get heavy.

The sunlight turned into gloom as a figure entered the end of the hall. The people, both royalty and farmer, split down the middle to allow a passage for the shadow.

The figure moved towards the King, Queen, and the little Prince. Adorned with silver armor plates with etchings of thorny branches, the chest and arms glimmered. A silver sword dangled at the figure's side. The sheen of the silver armor peaked out from behind a black cloak. The wind carried the swarthy cloth on it like dark smoke. The clanking ceased. It stopped before the king and knelt. The knights had their hands on the pommels of their swords. They were posed for a fight.

Arthur noticed the thorny branches. His demeanor changed. Anger began to overtake him.

"Who are you, warrior? What is your name?" No remark was made.

Gwen was watching this man from the side of her eye. Her gaze passed back and forth between the figure and Arthur.

"Answer me...Reveal yourself!" Arthur was at the edge of his seat, almost on his feet.

His hand reached up to the clasp of his cloak. It clicked in the silence of the Throne Room. With a final, gentle push of the figure, it fell to the floor.

Arthur felt time stop. _No. No, it can't be..._

"Gwaine..." This was the only thing that could come from Arthur's mouth.

Hearing the King say the name made people gasp. The Kings and Queens were silent and their guard hovered around them. The nobleman and townsfolk were talking in a slow, rolling roar.

The Knights looked on with a mix of emotions: happiness to see their friend again, shock, for the same reason, pain for the resurfacing grief, horror for what he might have endured. They huddled closer together, but they all stayed back. Teary eyed, they watched him closely.

Arthur's jaw hung open as he grasped for words, but none came. Gwaine said nothing. He only stared at the king with a piercing gaze.

Whispers and murmurs were circling around. The hall was in a silent roar. Then they too began to stop. Everyone turned their heads to the end of the hall once more. Arthur looked down at the end of the hall. His heart stopped. Why were they silent. They should be saying something. He looked over to Gwen, but she saw something. She caught a glimpse of something at the end of the hall. Her chest stopped moving. She was holding her breath. A single tear escaped from her terrified gaze.

The group began to part. They moved back with caution and weariness, not daring to say a word. Muffled sobs stirred the silence. The thunder in the distance ringed softly through the hall. There was one more sound. Clicking. A woman's shoes rhythmically clicked against the wooden floor.

Arthur could finally see. Black hair. Pale skin. Proud beauty.

_Morgana._

He looked down to Merlin. Merlin stepped closer to the child's crib. His eyes were filled with disdain. A hint of fear glinted off of the near tears.

Morgana made her way to Arthur and Gwen. She carried a flowering branch of blackthorn like a scepter. A form fitting midnight colored garb hugged her body and flowed after her at once. It dragged as she walked to the monarchs with conviction.

Her face looked pleased, but there was a baleful look in her eyes. She exchanged glances with the royalty. Her and Annis gave each other death glares. Lot pushed Mithian, Carys, and Cadi behind him.

As she moved to them, Merlin saw her beauty. It was not one of purity, or innocence anymore. This was a sinister, commanding beauty. It was the beauty of dark, forbidden things.

She stopped in front of Arthur and Gwen with a clang of her stick on the floor, giving them both a bow of the head. She looked Arthur in the face with a half smile. The only look he could achieve was one of frustration. Gwen tried to hold a cool appearance, but her insides were turning over.

Gwaine kissed her hand, got up and stood behind her. The knights' breathing hastened and they tried to hold themselves back.

"What a lavish celebration, Arthur. I haven't seen one so sumptuous in quite some time." She moved forward a few steps, walking up one stair. She looked behind her, then back to her brother.

"Look how diverse a gathering... the royalty," she nodded over toward the Kings and Queens "the nobility," she looked over to the knights and the wealthy, "...even the peasants and vagabonds." She shot a look to Merlin with a vicious glint in her eye. She looked back to Arthur. "You can imagine my surprise at not being extended an invitation." Her ire peered out of her words.

"You aren't welcome here, witch!" Percival stepped forward toward her, but he was stopped by Leon's arm, who was still watching Morgana. She turned toward them and smirked.

"Aw, don't be like that. You wouldn't want to upset Gwaine, would you?" She touched Gwaine's cheek with the back of her hand and he inhaled deeply, turned his head, and kissed her hand. The knights fidgeted in a silent fury at her display of dominance. Gwen interrupted the silence.

"Why have you come, Morgana? This is a Christian ceremony, and you are a high priestess of the Old Religion. There is nothing for you to gain here," Gwen said strongly from her throne. Morgana raised her brow and looked up to the Queen.

"Gain? Come now Gwen, this is a day for _giving_. I too have a gift for the child."

"We do not want your gift. Leave this place," Arthur said looking down at the floor.

"But you've already received my gift to you, dear brother. I thought you might have wanted to see Gwaine again, and ease your grieving heart. Truthfully, you're serving boy could have lessened the shock. I did send him a message of sorts saying where Gwaine was."

"He never received such a message. He didn't tell me. He... he would have told me."

"Oh, to be sure... unless if he didn't want you to know something." She looked at Arthur from the side of her eye, and he was left confused and embarrassed. She let out a soft chuckle and began to walk over to the cradle.

She stopped suddenly in front of the crib. She sensed something. When she looked down, she smirked. Gaius's heart sank. She slammed the end of the branch into the powder and a wind carried it away. Her sudden movement caused people to gasp. She moved one step closer.

She rested her hand on the side and smirked at the child. It gave her a small smile back. It cooed and reached out for her. She pulled out the black crow's feather from her hair and laid it next to the baby.

She turned away from the child and faced the people. "Behold! The Prince of Camelot!" She lifted her arms and a wind lifted her sleeves and loose fabrics. Her hair danced around her like black fire. "He will grow in strength and in allure, beloved by all the people in the Five Kingdoms." The once warm breeze now felt stormy, crackling with cold power. "But..."

"Before the moon rises on his sixteenth birthday, he will prick his finger on the spine of a blackthorn tree and die!"

She yelled this, and her voice boomed with strength across the hall. She struck the floor near the cradle with the branch and an explosion of thunder sounded. The branch began to grow and twist until it made itself into a sapling that grew like a thicket around the crib.

"Men, capture her!" Arthur stood and pulled out Excalibur. The people scurried backward away from the scene. The knights pulled out their swords and swarmed around her. Gwaine armed himself and stood in a fighting position, but no concern overcame Morgana.

She nodded her head to one of the windows and it was blown out with such force it left the knights on the ground and shielding themselves. She grabbed Gwaine's shoulder and they turned into a dark mist and disappeared.

The ghost of her laugh was left within the haul. Panic set into the people. The guards tried to surround the royals, the nobleman tried to rush out the door, but the towns folk rushed in front of them. Everyone was screaming and shoving each other. Whether they were rich or poor, it did not matter, they were all people terrified.

Arthur could hear nothing but the blood pounding in his ears. The world began to spin. He had failed his child.

Gwen and the knights were trying to calm the people who were rushing out the doors quicker than a river. They didn't hear her voice over their own screams.

Merlin looked at Arthur, then to Gaius. Gaius was in total shock. Merlin ran over to Arthur to help him get out of the hall through one of the side doors. Gwen maneuvered around the thorny crib and grabbed the screaming child and followed swiftly after them.

Merlin sat Arthur down in the council room. There were screams, but he could barely hear them. His vision became blurred. The world pulled away from him. Then there was nothing but a quiet, motionless darkness.


	4. Night's Flight

Muffled screaming could still be heard through the closed doors.

"Arthur, wake up, wake up!" Merlin shook him strongly, but Arthur would not come out of it.

Gwen was quieting the child, but she was in wild tears. She was crying and holding her child tightly as if she would never let him go. Her body was shaking. She was on the brink of breaking down completely. Terror for her child filled her bones.

Gaius's eyes were filled with fear and sorrow. Everything everyone worked so hard for, destroyed in an instant. Morgana managed to cause everything to crumble with one fell swoop.

"Here, I'll take the child, sit down." She insisted she was fine holding him, but Gaius took her by the sides of her arms and sat her down.

"How could this have happened!? How could she curse a child?" She began to work herself up even more. "I should have known, I should have known, she told me..." She doubled over, baby held to her chest, sobbing.

"You cannot blame yourself, Majesty! It's not your fault!" Gaius tried to reason with her.

"It is! I alone told Arthur to ignore his instincts. I'm the reason my child is going to die!" She grew hysterical. Gaius kneeled in front of her and looked her in the face.

"Morgana did this, not you. Morgana is the reason for all of this."

"Gaius, p-please tell me... tell me Mordred will live... promise me..." She begged for him to respond. When he did, her world stopped and split down the middle.

"I cannot."

Merlin sprinted from Arthur to Gwen. "Gaius! Promise her!" He was shouting at him.

"I cannot, Merlin! Morgana is a High Priestess of the Old Religion! How are we to ever know a way to undo it? We must just love Mordred for as long as he is with us." Merlin looked disgusted. He turned to Gwen again

"Then I promise. I promise he will live." He wasn't sure if Gwen even heard him.

He drew closer and took her hand. She lifted her head, leaned forward and hugged him with her free arm. He felt her cold tears stream down his neck into his shirt. She lessened her hug and sat back up, trying to collect herself.

"Merlin, what did Morgana mean when she said you knew about Gwaine?"

"She... erm... sent me a piece of his old cloak."

"Alright, but how did you know it was his? Or that he was alive?" Gaius kept a blank look, but he was panicking inside, just as much as Merlin was.

"I-intuition?" He got up and walked over to Arthur again, trying to wake him. Gwen's expression remained a suspicious one.

"Arthur!" Merlin slapped him loudly across the face. The king began to stir.

He slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes. His eyebrows were raised, looking around in confusion. His face jumped from Merlin to Gaius to Gwen to Mordred.

He looked down. He wasn't in his bed this time. His heart sank.

He got up from his seat and knocked his chair over on its side. His fists were slammed against the stone wall as he screamed. He slid down the stone onto his knees. His yells subsided into angry weeping.

Merlin saw the defeat on his face. He stepped forward and put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. The crying stopped and Arthur sniffled once. His head slowly raised and turned to Merlin.

He lunged at the him and threw him onto the floor. Gwen and Gaius gasped.

"Sire!" Gaius tried to get his attention, but Arthur began to punch Merlin repeatedly. His fists drove into Merlin's stomach and face. The serving boy bled from his nose and mouth.

Arthur, enough!" Gwen's voice stopped him. He looked at her, then back at Merlin.

Arthur threw Merlin up against the wall, took him by the shoulder and drew a dagger from its sheath. He put the blade up to his neck. A drop of blood from Merlin's mouth dripped onto the knife. His sniffling was the only sound left in the room.

"What did she tell you? What didn't you tell me!? WHY ARE YOU IN LEAGUE WITH HER!?" Arthur's cheeks were scarlet with rage.

"I-I'm n-n-not," Merlin tried to speak through his sobs and panting. "She only sent me something of Gwaine's."

"Then why did you not tell me?! Why?! After all that we have been through, why betray me now!?" Arthur's voice cracked and faded.

"I was t-trying to save you..."

"Sire, perhaps I can explain. Just calm down for a moment." Gaius stepped towards Arthur. Arthur whipped around, dropping his dagger on the floor.

"Gaius, my son is cursed to die by a sorceress! I will not calm down! Just tell me!" Gaius hesitated for a moment. He looked over at Gwen. She looked betrayed, almost as if she wanted him to say something to make it better, but knew he could not.

"She gave specific signs that said she would come. She knew I alone could interpret these signs. She sent Gwen visions and dreams. She cursed your child with a spell that only she could have cast. She sent the remains of a spell she put on Gwaine to me."

"No..." Merlin tried to utter as Gwen attended to his bloody face with a torn cloth.

"Yes. I am a sorcerer, Sire. I still practice magic and I still follow the Old Religion." Gaius looked into Arthur's eyes. The rage was neutralized. It was shock again. Betrayal and loss, but mostly shock.

"Then why did Morgana say that she sent it to Merlin?" Arthur's eyes pleaded for a response. Gaius didn't answer. Arthur turned around to Merlin. The serving boy stood up to face him in the eye.

Merlin stood in front of Arthur. The king's red eyed stare peered into Merlin's eyes. Merlin's breath shook.

"What are you doing?," Arthur asked.

Merlin raised his hand. Arthur looked down, his face illuminated by a small flame.

Arthur's face remained solemn. He looked up at Merlin. "You lied to me." It wasn't an accusation. It was a statement dripping with pain.

"I was born with magic, Arthur. I had to keep it a secret. It wasn't time for you to know. Especially not when Uther was alive. Morgana sent the spell to me because she knew I couldn't say anything. If I did, I could jeopardize-"

"Yourself..." Arthur uttered on a breath.

"No! No, you, Gwen, the Kingdom, everything!"

"Instead you jeopardized my child. For that, you will burn." His words were hard and cold. He turned to Gaius. "And you... you will be banished after sufficient time in prison."

He walked over to the doors, yelled for Percival and Leon, and told them to put Merlin and Gaius in the jail cells. They looked at him with furrowed brows, but Arthur nodded his head. They took them down to the dungeon.

Gwen was just looking at Arthur. Mordred was asleep in her arms. She laid him on the table. Under him was his blanket from his crib. He snored softly.

Arthur sank to his knees, then sat on the ground next to Gwen's chair. She kneeled next to him and they embraced each other. The screaming was gone. Every noise stopped. Silence became their worst enemy.

He pulled away from her and they looked at each other deeply. Tears soaked both of their faces.

"What are we going to do?" Gwen asked with complete sincerity.

"We're going to protect our child by any means necessary. Even if that means killing my sister." He answered back. She looked down, sniffled and nodded her head.

"What-What about Merlin?" His name slipping from her lips caused tears to well up in her eyes. Arthur looked to the side and thought for a second, then turned his head back to her.

"He is just another traitor. A prisoner. An enemy of Camelot."

"Is that how you really feel? Arthur, do you really-"

"This is how I have to feel, Gwen. This is the way I have to see it, to see him. I just never saw... I never would have imagined..." He couldn't finish his sentence. Gwen put her fingertips under his chin and raised his head up.

"Maybe you don't need to feel that way Arthur. How many years has he saved you miraculously? How many times has he saved us all?"

"He is a sorcerer. That alone is treason, not counting his other crimes. I don't know if I'm supposed to want this to happen or not, but he must face his misdeeds."

Arthur rose to his feat and pulled Gwen upwards. She took the baby into her arms. He awoke. She smiled quaintly.

As they walked into the throne room again, Arthur saw what Morgana left behind. The room was completely destroyed. The vases were smashed. The windows were cracked or shattered. All the banners were torn or in ruin. The gifts were scattered across the room.

He turned his gaze to the crib. It was once made of the whitest ash wood, crafted by the best woodworkers. Now, it looked to be made completely of interwoven blackthorn branches. The thorns on the crib protruded outward to pierce any who came close.

He walked closer to it. His hand slowly began to drift towards the thorns. Just before touching it, he felt as if some unseen force ran through his gut with a blade. He pulled his hand away sharply. Inside of the crib something caught his eye. Something black and shiny. A crow's feather.

He tried to pick it up, but a breeze came through the window and drifted it to Gwen where she held Mordred. It landed just on top of him. The Knights entered just as Arthur broke his frustrated look at Mordred.

"Sire, the prisoners are jailed," Leon told Arthur.

"Good. Guard them carefully." The knights looked stern.

"What did they do, Arthur?" Elyan stepped forwards towards Arthur.

"They are traitors to Camelot. They are sorcerers." Shock played over all of their faces. No words escaped from their mouths.

"I want you to send out search parties for Morgana. She and Gwaine cannot be too far from here."

"What are we to do with Gwaine?" Percival asked.

"Just bring them both to me alive. We don't know if Gwaine's loyalty was switched of his own accord."

They all turned around as they heard the doors open loudly. Lot and Mithian quickly strode through the room with Annis not far behind.

"Are you both alright?" Mithian asked emphatically. Arthur nodded at the knights and they departed.

"Yes, we're all fine. Come quickly to the council chamber and we'll discuss things there." Gwen went to follow them, but he stopped her.

"You need rest, Gwen. You and Mordred should go up to our chambers and sleep."

"I'll be fine! Arthur-"

"Gwen, please. I can handle them on my own," he said with a half smile. She nodded in agreement. Two guards accompanied her on her way up to their chambers.

The council room was in disarray after Arthur's last encounter. He walked over to the tipped chair and stood the it back up.

"Please, my lords, take a seat." Lot sat at the opposite of Arthur and Mithian placed herself next to him. Annis paced in the back of the room.

"I sent for my sorcerer to take a look at your child." Lot broke the silence.

"When he enters the city, send him back. I want no magic in my kingdom. I'll have my guard cleanse this place of it inside and out..."

"Arthur, it was your sister, not magic that did this."Mithian tried to reason with him. His look did not change.

"Did you even know that this was coming? It seems strange, even for her, to lash out of nowhere." Annis spoke up.

"That is the reason two of my subjects are imprisoned. They received messages from her but never told me."

"Treason," Lot said as he leaned back in his chair and looked away.

"Yes." Arthur's voice cracked. He turned his distant gaze to Annis.

"Amata is closest to you, Annis. What do you know about Morgana's capture?"

"The Sarrum lured her there by capturing something dear to her."

"What was that?"

"A dragon. Oh, how he boasted of it. He couldn't wait to tell everyone that he had captured a high priestess. The only problem was, he spoke too soon."

Arthur gave a prying gaze over his furrowed brow. Mithian and Lot listened on with great heed.

"He put them both in a pit like animals. They weren't fed well. One day, the dragon died from starvation. Morgana did not take well to it. The Sarrum went to see how his most prized trophies were doing, when he found a pit with only a dead dragon inside and his guards all dead... they all had blood running from their eyes, mouths, and ears. I had heard word that she quickly made her way to Orkney after that."

"But you did not see her?," Lot asked.

"No. After she escaped, few did."

"Neither did we, but I too heard she had gone to Orkney and Ireland," Mithian stated

"From who?" Arthur's stare at Mithian was sharp.

"From our court sorcerer. He keeps up to date on any going-ons in the magical community. He'd not only told us about where the buildings were being rebuilt, but who was there. "

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I told you we would let you know if a threat was coming. Morgana was in Orkney and Ireland. From such a distant we never imagined she could pose such a threat." Lot attempted to calm Arthur.

"She was at a magical site, which means she had access to even more power than she had before." Arthur stood up from his seat. Annis quickly walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked into her ice blue eyes.

"We will find her." He nodded to her and sat back down.

"I would ask all of you to keep a sharp eye out for her. If you hear of her, in your kingdom, I want you to bring her to me. Alive," Arthur specified.

"I shall send word to my knights now." Annis left the room.

"You have the full support of Essetir, Arthur. We will be ready for her if and when she comes back."

"Thank you," Arthur said sincerely.

They stood up and began to walk out of the room. A glint of crimson caught Arthur's eye. He looked at the floor. Little scarlet drops of blood dotted a section of the floor.

Why did he feel so guilty? They betrayed him.

As he walked back into the throne room, he saw Mithian and Lot standing at the crib. He hesitated to turn the corner and chose to listen to them.

"It's hellish," Mithian said looking at the thorny crib.

"Should we allow Gethin in?" Lot ran his fingertips across the branches.

"Arthur said no magic in the kingdom. Still, I wish we could help."

"There's no saying that Gethin could even help here. She seems far more powerful than him. Besides, we need him to protect Carys if Morgana decides to pick a fight with us." His finger trailed off of the end of a thorn.

"I don't think we need to worry about our daughter right now. It's Arthur I fear that is in danger."

"Morgana will be recoiling right now. When she is ready to strike there's no telling where she will point her teeth. And with Arthur's guard up like this, I don't think anything will get close enough to touch him."

"That's the point, Lot. I fear he'll turn as cold as his father. I fear for another Great Purge. I fear for another Uther." She looked up into his eyes with concern.

"I don't think Guinevere would let that happen, my love." He took her hand and looked reassuringly into her eyes. They both walked out of the door. Arthur waited for the sound of the door to close before he came from the doorway.

Mithian's words pierced his heart and head. He tried the hardest he could not to become his father. He made so much effort, all to be ripped down by his sister.

His head and heart raged as one. How dare she? What did he ever to to her that made her hate him so much? Whatever the circumstances were, he needed to eliminate her. _No_. No, no, no... he couldn't... she was his sister, no matter how far from herself she was.

He had to stop before she made him into the thing he feared most; his father.

* * *

"We failed," Merlin whispered bluntly. The words bounced off of the wet, cold stone walls of the jail. Gaius said nothing. The night was finally silent.

"We did everything that we shouldn't have."

"Merlin, stop. We did the best we could. We tried to save the child. We just weren't quick enough." Merlin looked over at him. He got up and paced the cell. The iron chains on his hands dragged on the floor.

"I see why Morgana ran now. I understand her fear. She knew all along what would happen to sorcerers."

"Unfortunately, in both of your cases, you're both natural magicians. There was no running from it. She had to try and run from herself or this place."

"Do you think that's why she hates Arthur so much?"

"I think she hates Arthur because he had something she couldn't get. He could be himself and still be accepted. He also held a closeness with their father that she could never have. She assumed he would eventually become Uther."

"But he didn't. He cares for his people. He isn't without mercy."

"Merlin, look at the guests within the ceremony. He had commoners, noblemen, and royalty."

"So?"

"Don't you see what's missing? No magical people. In the times before Uther, it was tradition that priests and priestesses of the Old Religion would come forward and give the child gifts in the form of blessings. Morgana, it seems, wanted to keep the tradition alive."

Merlin sat there in silence. Everything felt heavy on him. The air did not float, it rested itself on his shoulders. His shackles pulled his hands downward. Perhaps the heaviest thing was his guilt. He felt as if he had betrayed Arthur, even though he knew everything he did was with good intention. How true was it that the road to hell is paved with good intentions? Morgana had good intentions for herself and her people.

He looked over at Gaius. "Everything that we all worked so hard for was destroyed." They both sat in the silence. "I just don't understand... how did those spells not work? Where was Alice?"

"She told me she would be on the balcony. I thought she would be able to slow Morgana down."

"Where did she go?"

"Probably hiding somewhere. The castle's in a panic, Merlin. The last thing she needed was for someone to recognize her."

"She's right here," said a soft voice in the jail doorway.

"Alice!" Gaius and Merlin exclaimed in unison.

"Where were you?" Gaius asked.

"I was watching everything on the balcony. There was nothing I could do. After she and her lover left, I fled."

"Her 'lover' was Gwaine," Merlin said with hurt in his voice.

"Is that how she knew? About your magic?"

"I don't know. It's possible, but I don't remember ever telling him."

"It matters not how she found out, only that she knows, and so does Arthur." Gaius spoke with a distant gaze.

"I figured that much. What has he said he would do?"

"I'm going to burn." Merlin's voice was low and definite.

"No, you're not. I'm going to get you out of here, both of you. You're coming with me."

"Where will we go?"

"I'm going to take you to one of the temples in a neighboring kingdom. You'll be among you're people. You'll be safe."

"That will be the first place Arthur will look," Gaius interrupted.

"Not if it's in his ally's kingdom."

"Caerleon? Annis still thinks we're traitors-"

"Essetir. I have friends there at one of Govannon's holy sites." She handed them both brown rough clothed cloaks. They threw them over themselves and awaited her.

"Onstyrian, onbregdan!" The door swung open and she entered the cell. Her hands wrapped around Merlin's shackles. "Ácwele!" They shattered and crumbled from his arms.

She led them through the door. They stepped over a guard on the ground.

"Is he dead?," Merlin asked.

"No, he's asleep."

Merlin followed after the older two. The sly couple slipped up the stairwell and past many guards. Something was on his mind. _Asleep. Asleep? Asleep!_ The thought struck him.

"Alice, wait!," he whispered up to her. They all halted in the dark hall.

"What's wrong?"

"What happened to the spell we cast in the town?" She stopped and looked at him in thought. "It worked, didn't it? It's still jammed!" Merlin grew excited.

"No, it's not jammed. The crib is sign of that."

"But the spell didn't fail, we would have felt it"

"Yes, I suppose you're right..." Alice looked down in contemplation.

"Which means it's still maleable!"

"Yes, but it cannot be broken," Gaius interrupted.

The bells sounded. They knew they had escaped. Alice looked at Merlin and Gaius with slight panic.

"We can discuss this once we're outside of Camelot. Let's go!" She grabbed Gaius's arm and jogged down the hall with surprising agility. Merlin followed with a certain giddiness in his eye.

Adrenaline and hope filled his veins once more. He could save Mordred. The future of Camelot was reinstated.

The three ran through the shadowy corridors and halls, slipping past guards. Yells and echoes slithered through Camelot. Horses hooves and clanking armor sounded all around the trio.

They stopped just in front of the courtyard. The dark shadows of night cloaked them. Alice poked her head out of the entrance way. She leaned back into the darkness and nodded her head at her companions. They flew out of the corridor and into the open. Their cloaks flew behind them as they moved across the open area into the next shadow. Merlin looked up at the castle behind him. He wondered if it would be the last time he would see it. He turned back around and followed the other two down towards the gate, none the wiser to one king watching from his window.

Merlin, Gaius, and Alice walked through the lower town, trying to avoid the guards. For once, the streets were empty. The houses were silent. The tavern's lights were dim. Morgana's shadow stretched across the whole of Camelot, it seemed.

Near the stable was their objective: a large grate where water was to drain. Merlin tapped on the stone surrounding it, his magic causing it to crumble. The metal came loose and the three slipped through. Outside of Camelot was just as silent. They made their way down through the hills and into the forest line. The shadowy canopy allowed streams of moonlight to slip through the gaps and illuminate the way. After they were about a mile in, they stopped. Alice took off the bag from her back. Merlin began to set up camp while the older two sat and rested.

"What do we do now?" Merlin asked Alice.

"After tonight, we make for Essetir. If we continue through these woods, we should be there soon."

"How are you holding up, Gaius?" Merlin sat next to him.

"Surprisingly well. Although, I must say, I haven't done this much exercise in a long time. And you?"

"This is nothing. Arthur usually has me do more running than this," Merlin answered through a laugh. "We need to get some rest. We don't know if Arthur's search parties will be here soon."

"Right. As soon as we wake, we must go."

"What if we do cross path with Camelot knights? Or worse, Morgana?" Merlin asked with concern.

"It's doubtful for both. Camelot knights wouldn't come that close to the border and Morgana wouldn't be anywhere around here. She'll be gloating from a distance," Gaius answered. "Now, let's sleep."

Merlin put out the fire and they made their way into their makeshift shelters.

Gaius and Alice laid under one tent while Merlin was in another. Thick, woolen blankets were beneath them. It wasn't very comfortable, but it would do for a few nights. They would find food as they went, resting when they needed, all while hidden under the shadows of the woods. Not all was lost after all.

With that knowledge, Merlin finally surrendered to merciful sleep and let it overtake him.


End file.
